<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by JustJim, Useless_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376461">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim'>JustJim</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl'>Useless_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Detective Stiles, Drabble, Emissary in Training Stiles, Epic Romance, Love, M/M, Magic Stiles, R (explicit), Slash, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, cuteness, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees Derek trying to sleep in their bed and decides to join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Note:</strong> A little drabble with our adorable boys to make your day better. :) Enjoy! It is loosely related to our “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563">Home Is Where the Spark Is</a>” series, but can be read as a standalone one-shot.</p><p><strong>Fandoms: </strong>Teen Wolf, Sterek</p><p><strong>Characters/relationships:</strong> Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</p><p><strong>Rating/category: </strong>R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, epic romance, love, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, cuteness, drabble</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> Stiles sees Derek trying to sleep in their bed and decides to join him.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.</p><hr/><p><strong>Pillow Talk<br/></strong> <em>by Just Jim &amp; Useless-girl</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Stiles quietly slid next to Derek with a soft smile and kissed his cheek before resting his head on Derek's chest, nuzzling against him.</p><p>"Hm." Stiles can never be quiet to Derek, the heartbeat betrays him and even the quiet steps are loud enough for a werewolf to pick up on. "How am I so tired and you're so... not?"</p><p>"Maybe you should watch me sleep less and actually sleep?" Stiles chuckled softly and turned his head enough to be able to kiss Derek's chest through the white fabric. "Although I have to admit I love watching you sleep too."</p><p>"I'm not always up and watching you sleep." Not always but pretty often. They had weird sleeping schedules with all that had happened and Derek usually grabbed sleep whenever he could.</p><p>"Then what else do you do when not admiring your awesome mate?" Stiles smiled as he more or less turned on his stomach, putting his arm over the broad chest so he could rest his chin on it while watching his wolf.</p><p>Derek’s fingers reached for Stiles' nape to caress the small hairs there. It was a comfort touch for him, a spot important to werewolves. Derek's eyes were closed but he felt the curious eyes on him. "I kiss my awesome mate's hair and press my nose in his neck to drown in his scent."</p><p>The caressed Spark was practically purring from the gentle stroking at his nape, his smile wide and satisfied. He loved how such gestures could start to calm down his always reeling mind too, nearly into a lazy state. "Aw, that's so sweet! And for a drowned man you look great," he snorted, letting his own fingers tap against the chest then he began lazily caressing it too. "Tell me again how I smell to you..."</p><p>"Like you," the wolf teased with a soft smile. As if he wouldn't indulge his mate when he asked. "You smell like magic, mint, cinnamon, nutmeg, chemicals which I know are your medication and right now, you smell content."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm very content because I'm right where I want to be and I feel loved and appreciated, maybe even admired a bit," Stiles chuckled softly, reaching up with his free hand so a fingertip could trace Derek's soft lips. "I never understood the cinnamon and nutmeg, though. Where do those scents come from?" he asked more in general than from Derek.</p><p>"It's the best way to describe your scent, it's not exactly that but comes closest to describing it. It's your personal combination, everybody has their own unique scent. It's how we, and canines, can find a missing person," Derek murmured since there was a finger on his lips. "I have my own scent too, probably very wolf-like."</p><p>"Wow... yeah, that makes sense," Stiles agreed to the explanation, letting his finger trace a cheekbone then slide down and up on the line of Derek's nose, stroking away the wrinkle between the so often frowning brows. "Yes, you do have a distinct scent too. Musk, wood, earth and rain and a pinch of magic too, but I guess that's because of me," Stiles murmured while his fingers were slowly caressing Derek's forehead. "I love it very much. Especially after you scented me. It sometimes hits my nose even when you're not around."</p><p>"Our scents mingled." Stiles seemed to want to stroke away the invisible wrinkles, or was Derek frowning again? Sometimes it was so normal that he wasn't sure he was doing it. Default facial expression. "But that's why I scent you, so others smell me on you. Though... I'm sure my scent is all over you all the time anyways."</p><p>"Yeah, luckily. I love that and I love the fact that I belong to you and no one else," Stiles confessed the obvious, but he did that time after time with being more comfortable expressing his feelings and all that. It wasn't just because Derek was a strong alpha with still growing powers (although that was definitely a big turn on for Stiles), but because of who Derek was inside. It was no coincidence they bonded without much effort. They were meant to be together. Or so Stiles thought.</p><p>"Werewolves don't <em>have to</em> mate for life," Derek opened his eyes just slightly to peer at his mate. The little shit seemed to want to cuddle and keep him from actual sleep. "They <em>choose</em> to mate for life. I don't see how life can make sense without you."</p><p>"Aw..." Stiles choked out, suddenly all moved and even happier from that confession and for that, he did move further up on Derek so he could get close to the tempting lips. "Same here, my love," Stiles whispered onto said lips and gently kissed them.</p><p>Derek smiled against the lips kissing his own. "Really, I had no idea." A gentle tease, an almost weak attempt from his side. The sleepy brain only proving snark entertainment at half capacity.</p><p>Stiles simply snorted at that and pressed another kiss against the snarky mouth before nuzzling back against Derek (a.k.a. his favorite pillow). "Okay, fine, I let you sleep. We could both use some," he sighed content and rested his head on the broad chest, eyes closed. "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too," Derek muttered half-asleep. Good thing Stiles had matured enough to want to sleep at random times during the day. Maybe he was getting used to Derek's weird pattern.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>